Hayato Murakami
| birthday = April 21st | gender = Male | height = 182.88 cm (6'0") | weight = 68.04 kg (150 lbs.) | affiliation = , | previous affiliation = | profession = | position = Captain of the 8th Division | previous position = 3rd Seat of the 10th Division | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = , | relatives = Hayate Murakami (Father, deceased) | education = | shikai = Tenraimaru | bankai = Ōarashi Tenraimaru | japanese voice = Makoto Furukawa | english voice = Max Mittelman | spanish voice = }} Hayato Murakami (村上 隼人, Murakami Hayato) is the current Captain of the , succeeding . His lieutenant is . He formerly served as the 3rd Seat officer in the under Captain . Appearance Hayato retains the appearance of a fairly tall, muscular young man with fair skin, messy dark brown hair, and green eyes. He wears a standard shihakushō and carries his Zanpakutō on his waist. Seventeen months after Aizen's defeat, Hayato's hair grew a little longer and he switched to wearing a sleeveless shihakushō. After training at the , Hayato wears his standard shihakushō, but with some notable changes: on his right shoulder is a white shoulder plate, with three sessions colored black, attached to a white strap that crosses his chest, bandages wrapped around his entire right arm and left forearm, and he dons a white cloak with black markings. After being promoted to Captain, he wears a standard sleeveless captain's haori over his standard shihakushō. Personality Hayato has a laid-back and carefree personality, but will get serious when the time calls for it. He is well-known throughout Soul Society as being a renegade of sorts, for he often ignores orders and regulations. Despite this, Hayato performs his Shinigami duties with seriousness and efficiency. He tends to use a more casual and informal speech style while speaking and refers to several of the Shinigami captains by their given names without using honorifics. When it comes to fighting, Hayato seems to have no sense of honor for he will often exploit enemy weaknesses for a swift victory. He also seeks to exact revenge for the cruel actions of his opponent, such as instilling the fear of being murdered in others. He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, sometimes attacking without warning. Hayato prioritizes fighting efficiently over fighting honorably and claims to have no sense of pride. He also has a tendency of holding back around his comrades, fearing that his immense power might cause collateral damage. This is a flaw that Hayato struggles to overcome throughout a good portion of his life. Despite his rebellious attitude, Hayato possesses a strong sense of morality and isn't afraid to do what is right. He is willing to risk his life and status to fight for his friends, as seen when he punched , who is both a Captain and a nobleman, for cruelly insulting the injured and later escaped imprisonment in order to aid in rescuing Rukia from execution. He is very concerned about his friends and is truly loyal towards his division and the rest of Soul Society, but tends to trash talk every now and then. History Hayato is the son of Hayate Murakami, a famous Shinigami who was martyred when Hayato was a little boy. Hayato was then raised in Hokutan, the 3rd District of , where he developed a rebellious streak as he often stole from marketers, snuck into the lower-class districts, and got into fights with other kids. As he grew up, he had little sense for purpose and by his early adulthood, he was an aimless rebel who had found himself on the wrong side of the law on more than one ocassion. While visiting a tavern in the , Hayato had his first encounter with and , which, due to Hayato's cocky attitude and trash talk, turned into a brawl between Renji and Hayato. The fight was brought to an end when Captain , accompanied by his lieutenant , restrained Hayato with a spell and ordered the tavern to be emptied. He then released Hayato so the two could sit down and talk. Kyōraku, who was once captain of Hayato's father and was familiar with his son's story, tried to persuade him to join , firmly believing he could do more with himself than get into fights and break all the laws in the . Hayato laughed at the idea of joining the Gotei 13, but Nanao reassured him that, with his immense spiritual power, he could make lieutenant easy, but this failed to persuade Hayato. Kyōraku decided to respect Hayato's choice but gave him the address to in case he changes his mind. Nanao then tells Hayato that she read about how his father gave his life to save hundreds of people, including his son, and dared Hayato to do better before leaving with her captain. Soon after their conversation, and to the surprise of Kyōraku, Hayato decided to enroll in the Academy. While attending the entrance exam, Hayato was surprised to be reunited with Renji and Rukia, much to the pair's disdain. Having scored among the highest grades in the entrance exam, Hayato was admitted into the top class along with Renji, , and . Months after entering the Academy, Hayato had developed a close friendship with both Rukia and Renji, though he still had a rivalry with the latter. During Kidō Class, Hayato became enraged with his continuing struggle in performing Kidō, which accidentally caused his Reiatsu to manifest into a potent lightning aura that greatly damaged the classroom and put Momo in critical condition. Though Momo would eventually make a full recovery and didn't blame Hayato, the event made Hayato afraid of his own power and put him into a state of depression and self-loathing. News of the accident reached the attention of the thirteen Captains, who ultimately decided on Captain personally training Hayato in Reiatsu Control at a secluded area so as to prevent further collateral damage. However, after a year of training, Hayato's spiritual power only seemed to grow more dangerous and difficult to control. Unohana then noticed how his Reiatsu had an elemental trait, similar to Captain-Commander Yamamoto's Reiatsu, and theorized that the solution may actually lie with Hayato's unawakened . Unohana then began training Hayato in awakening his Zanpakutō. Through meditating, Hayato enters his inner world, which is a series of mountain-tops above thunderclouds, and stumbles off the mountain-top and into the clouds. Meanwhile, in the real world, an entire horde of appear out of nowhere, forcing Unohana to erect a barrier, protecting both herself and the meditating Hayato from the Gillians' assault. Back in his inner world, as Hayato continues to fall, he notices a dragon-shaped silhouette within the flashes of lightning. The silhouette then asks Hayato if he's afraid before revealing its name to be Tenraimaru. After a series of , the Gillians finally destroy Hitsugaya's barrier. Unohana, hearing Hayato say "Roar Like Thunder...", herself to a safe distance as he calls out Tenraimaru, activating his Shikai. Hayato, looking upon the Gillian-horde surrounding him, raises his Zanpakutō as the blade conducts numerous lightingbolts that kill each and every Gillian. Unohana witnesses in awe as her theory is proven correct. She then approaches Hayato and explains that Tenraimaru is one of the most powerful and dangerous Zanpakutō that ever existed. After further training in mastering his new Zanpakutō, Hayato was allowed to return to the Academy, where he learned from Renji that Rukia had been adopted into the . Hayato graduated from the Shin'ō Academy in its 2,066th year and joined the Gotei 13, where he served in the , and eventually rose to the rank of 3rd Seat. Powers & Abilities : Hayato is masterful at swordsmanship, capable of fighting against multiple enemies as well as fighting on par with other master swordsmen such as . His skill in swordsmanship is great enough that he rarely uses even his Shikai in battle, at which he has great proficiency with. Instead, he relies on Tenraimaru's sealed form, only using its Shikai or Bankai when things get tough. : Though not particularly versed in its various techniques, Hayato is proficient enough in the technique itself to keep up with and even surprise high-level Shinigami with his speed. Yoruichi Shihoin, one of the most proficient users of Shunpo, complimented Hayato's growing mastery of the technique. : Hayato has basic knowledge of Kidō. He can use low- to mid-level Kidō without incantation, but often has trouble using spells at higher levels. : Hayato is a highly proficient fighter even when unarmed, possessing augmented strength. Repeatedly, Hayato has caught his opponent's weapons with a single bare hand. While fighting offensively, he exhibits tremendous agility and dexterity, combining both sword and barehanded skills to simultaneously strike with his sword and kick opponents with great force. Keen Intellect: Despite his somewhat lazy attitude, Hayato is analytical, perceptive, and deductive. In Shin'ō Academy, Hayato's grades were almost always near the top, despite his rank as only a 3rd Seated Officer. Aside from that, Hayato can determine the pattern of his opponent's battle methods and form a proper counter-attack to defeat his opponent. He is also perceptive enough to identify his opponent's weaknesses and can almost immediately exploit them to gain the upper-hand. : Hayato possesses tremendously vast levels of spiritual energy. Even as a 3rd Seat officer, Hayato constantly gave off Reiatsu at the level of a captain. His spiritual pressure has the same effect as his Zanpakutō, for it is the elemental representative of lightning. He tends to glow with a blue aura and emit sparks of electricity from his body. Its sheer strength is powerful enough to break free from high-level Bakudō spells restraining him. Even when worn-out in battle, he can continue fighting effectively while still unleashing and maintaining his Bankai. Shunsui Kyōraku theorized that Hayato had the potential of surpassing Captain-Commander Yamamoto after a few centuries. * : Hayato's spiritual energy was initially difficult for him to control. Due to him having far more spiritual energy than his body can consciously contain, it would often spark uncontrollably, endangering others around him. It wasn't until after his training with the that Hayato managed to control his Reiatsu to its full potential. When Hayato is enraged, his Reiatsu manifests a potent lightning aura around him, which damages the surrounding area by a large-scale and can be felt all around Seireitei with tremendous force. Enhanced Strength: Hayato possesses an impressive degree of physical strength. He is capable of sending grown people flying and crashing through solid rock with a single swing of his arm. He effortlessly blocked a Reiryoku-powered punch from Sado with a single hand. After his training at the Soul King's Palace, Hayato's strength increased to the point where he could slay a Sternritter member with a single bare hand alone, ripping right through their abdomen and killing him in one swipe almost instantly. Immense Endurance: Hayato's endurance and stamina are so great that he can continue fighting effectively after receiving many injuries. Due to his tremendous spiritual power, Hayato can withstand attacks which would be fatal to most Shinigam. He can fight for extended periods of time, even when outnumbered, with no visible signs of exhaustion. He can take direct attacks from others unfazed. He can endure being impaled on a sword without so much as flinching from the perceived damage. Enhanced Durability: Hayato is an incredibly durable fighter. He has been seen taking devastating blows from enemies with few notable injuries. Hayato has taken the full force of a giant's punch, launching him several meters and smashing him into a large pillar. While the impact left Hayato noticeably injured, he quickly emerged and continued fighting efficiency. He's also withstood powerful explosions at point-blank range with only moderate injuries. Zanpakutō [[Tenraimaru (Zanpakutō spirit)|'Tenraimaru']] (天雷丸, Divine Thunder): Hayato's Zanpakutō is one of the most powerful lightning-type Zanpakutō. It is fiercely reputed as one of the most dangerous Zanpakutō to have ever existed and is rumored to rival the in raw power. Unlike most Zanpakutō, Tenraimaru's sealed form resembles a daitō, rather than a standard katana, with a black sheath. It has a silver square-shaped tsuba with inward-curved slits on both sides of the blade, and a red hilt-wrapping. *'Shikai': Its Shikai command is "Roar Like Thunder" (咆哮如く霹靂, hōkō gotoku hekireki). When released, the blade of Tenraimaru becomes engulfed in blue lightning. :Shikai Special Ability: The electricity which engulfs the blade greatly increases Tenraimaru's cutting capabilities. Tenraimaru is capable of producing and manipulating electrical energy to perform a variety of techniques. Hayato can use these techniques by declaring the proper verbal command that corresponds to Tenraimaru's different abilities. The generated lightning possesses incredibly high voltage, being particularly destructive, and the electricity of which it is composed of seems capable of momentarily paralyzing foes, making it easier for Hayato to take them out. Aside from it's incredible destructive power, Tenraimaru's most terrifying aspect is its speed: Its techniques move at a speed of about 320,000,000 ft per second or about 220,000,000 miles per hour (about 1/3 the speed of light), making it the fastest Zanpakutō. Even in its Shikai, Tenraimaru is powerful enough to fight against the Bankai of a Captain. :*'Shūrai' (襲雷, Lightning Strike): At the instant of the slash, Tenraimaru releases highly condensed lightning at the tip of the blade, which, magnifying the slash attack, flies forward instantaneously. Though the Shūrai is the simplest technique of Tenraimaru, it can be used with great efficiency. :*'Raikōsa' (雷光鎖, Lightning Chain): By slashing at a group of enemies, Tenraimaru releases a lightning bolt which, after striking the first enemy, splits into multiple branches of lighting that each strike the rest of the enemies while simultaneously electrifying them. :*'Kaden' (荷電, Electric Charge): Tenraimaru conjures a sphere of electricity which is then hurled at the enemy, exploding upon impact. While this technique lacks the speed of Tenraimaru's instantaneous attacks, it makes up for it with highly-condensed electrical power. :*'Kaminari no Ryū' (雷の竜, Dragon of Thunder): By slashing, Tenraimaru creates an immense amount of spiritual power which overflows from the tip of the blade, creating a flow of electricity shaped like a Western dragon. The dragon flies towards opponents at light speed and instantly electrocutes anything it touches. Tenraimaru can create multiple lightning dragons to attack an opponent from various angles. :*'Hiraishin' (避雷針, Lightning Rod): When surrounded by enemies, Tenraimaru is raised in the air and conducts numerous bolts of lightning that strike each and every enemy. Hayato once used this technique destroy an entire horde of surrounding him. :*'Denryū' (電流, Electric Current): While parrying the enemy's weapon, Tenraimaru conducts an electrical current, which instantly flows through the parried weapon and electrocutes the enemy wielding it, regardless of their size. Even if the enemy were to survive this attack, the electrocution leaves them in a state paralysis, preventing them from escaping Hayato's next attack. :*'Denkōsekka '(電光石火, Lightning Speed): Hayato takes all the power of his Shikai and coats his entire body in an aura of lightning to perform high-speed combat. His new speed enhances his Shunpo prowess, allowing him to instantly outmaneuver opponents of Soi Fon's caliber. * Bankai: Ōarashi Tenraimaru (大嵐天雷丸, Raging Storm Divine Thunder): Hayato places the tip of his Zanpakutō into the ground and produces a bolt of lightning from the blade which ascends high into the sky, creating an extremely powerful thunderstorm. :Bankai Special Ability: The release of his Bankai comes with an extreme release of spiritual pressure, which can be felt for miles upon miles across all of Las Noches. The intensity of his Bankai's power is so great that Hayato urges his comrades to flee as far way from the area as possible so they don't accidentally get killed. It is capable of affecting the weather similar to the way that 's Hyōrinmaru can, though its power is geared toward thunder and lightning storms, and it brings forth dark clouds to facilitate the use of its powers. Whenever Hayato attacks with Tenraimaru, the blade is struck by a lightning bolt from the sky, greatly amplifying its strikes. Through the use of hand gestures, Hayato can also direct powerful lightning bolts to strike his opponents from the sky. :*'Raijin no Ikari' (雷神の怒り, Wrath of the Thunder God): By raising the blade in the air, Tenraimaru gathers all of the thunderstorm's vast amount of electricity in the clouds above before unleashing a large bolt of lightning upon the target, which then explodes into a massive, incredibly powerful shockwave capable of vaporizing even the largest of foes. :*'Rairyūō no Hōkō' (雷竜王の咆哮, Roar of the Thunder Dragon King): This technique is an enhanced and far more powerful version of Tenraimaru's Kaminari no Ryū. However, because Hayato has more difficulty controlling it while his Bankai is active, he rarely uses it. The storm clouds unleash a massive, highly destructive, condensed form of electricity in the shape of a western dragon that Hayato can control. The dragon moves with lightning-fast speed and leaves large-scale destruction wherever it passes. :*'Eien no Arashi' (永遠の嵐, Eternal Storm): After his training under the , Hayato became able to unleash a countless number of his Bankai's lightning bolts simultaneously all throughout the radius in which the thunderstorm covers for a certain period of time, causing immense widespread destruction. Shunsui Kyōraku commented that this technique destructive power was capable of destroying all of Soul Society ten times over. Weaknesses Combat Kidō: Hayato's skill in Kidō was never particularly high as he is more melee oriented by nature. Zanpakutō Time Limit/Collateral Damage (Bankai): Because of the extreme intensity of the thunderstorm which emanates from both Hayato's blade and body, he can only wield Ōarashi Tenraimaru for a short duration, and prolonged use of it will eventually destroy his opponent, the vicinity, and even himself. Trivia Category:Shinigami Category:10th Division Category:3rd Seat Category:Male Category:Under Construction Category:Master Swordsmen Category:Kido Practitioners Category:Shunpo Experts Category:Hakuda Users Category:Captain Category:8th Division Category:Original Character